nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 14
Volume 14 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 111 to 119 and was released on September 17, 2014. Chapters Chapter 111 She Does Have a Nice Body is the 1st chapter in Volume 14. After figuring out that there are still a lot of Witches left in school to discover, Ryu stumbles upon Maria, who shows him a set of her modeling pictures. Ryu then encounters Ushio and converses with him. Shortly afterwards, heading towards Urara, Ryu is shocked to see the other Supernatural Studies Club members waiting for him at the school's exit. Chapter 112 In The Abyss is the 2nd chapter in Volume 14. Nancy brings the Body Swapping Witch Momoko Seishuin to Ryu, who kisses her and copies her ability. After doing so, Toranosuke is quick to kiss Ryu and switch bodies with him. Shortly enough, everyone switches bodies. Ryu then leaves to find Urara, who agrees to go on a date with him. Chapter 113 10 Years Too Early is the 3rd chapter in Volume 14. Toranosuke requests that Ryu and Midori shop for office supplies, but the two argue that they are both busy. Regardless, they decide to switch bodies and claim that whoever gets caught has to go shopping for supplies. Chapter 114 Perfect, Right? is the 4th chapter in Volume 14. With Urara's birthday being three days away, Ryu creates a list of things for them to do, which makes her happy. However, ToranosukeS reminds Ryu of their writer trip that is coming up, one which they cannot miss out on, leading Ryu ponder what to do to save his date with Urara. Chapter 115 I'm on a Diet is the 5th chapter in Volume 14. The Student Council arrives to its Winter Club Trip's destination, where the gang is shocked upon hearing that Ryu has decided to do everyone's work. However, Nene has her doubts, leading her into switching bodies with Ryu. Chapter 116 No One Asked You!! is the 6th chapter in Volume 14. Urara visits Nene, who is in Ryu's body. After walking Urara back to her dorm, Nene reveals a shocking truth to her "love-rival." Meanwhile, Ryu encounters Ushio whilst looking for Nene. Chapter 117 Gotta Get Back!! is the 7th chapter in Volume 14. Ryu, in Nene's body, intends to avoid conversation with Ushio via all means possible, but the latter persist. Ushio decides to walk Ryu back to the dorm. Along the way, Ryu is told by Ushio that he will "change" the world to make Nene happy, prompting him to ponder if Nene is happy. Chapter 118 You Sawww!! is the 8th chapter in Volume 14. Ryu and Nene decide to investigate Ushio, Mikoto and the Japanese Chess Club members together, shocked upon witnessing a kiss between the two. The following day however, Toranosuke announces that they will be celebrating Urara's birthday. Chapter 119 Do Your Hair Up Like Me!! is the chapter in Volume 14. On December 31st, Urara visits Ryu's house whilst they are cleaning, Tatsumi enjoying her company. Eventually, she decides to help them clean, much to Ryu's displeasure. Regardless, she begins to clean Ryu's room, discovering certain items. Night time arrives, and while Ryu is dropping Urara off at her house, he realizes that no one is home, prompting him to ask her if she would like to spend the night with his family. Gallery Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 14